


How we met

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charles Xavier Can Walk, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Fluff and Crack, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: Married Erik lehnsherr has yet to find his soulmate.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 46





	How we met

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all actually like this I might be updating it

Everybody knows the gift humans were given, yet not much people has yet to achive it. People tend to choose people they "love" instead of people that were meant for them. That was exactly what Erik Lehnsherr did. He had married Magda not even caring that she didn't say the words inked into his skin on his wrist. Everyone had one, but no one can see other people's tattoo. The first word you soulmate says to you will be tattooed on your wrist and dissapears when you find them. 

When Magda had asked him what his was, he told her the truth. She wasn't his soulmate nor was he hers. Erik would have those nights of crisis, people say those who chose to ignore and neglect the fact that they have soulmates would have a horrible death. Erik believed that since the exact same thing happened to his parents. He doesn't have kids, but he'd never let anyone who cares about him go through the things he did because his parents chose not to be with their soulmates.

He sits back onto the chair of his office and rolls his eyes when he sees Azazel enter the room, "I called you about 5 fucking times, what the hell were you doing?"

"thinking, something you're not capable of doing just yet." Erik mumbles, letting go of the metal beads he had been molding for quite sometime. 

"you fired Rebbecca without telling me?" He fumes, "Listen I know you're an asshole and all but you do know you actually need employees right?"

Erik swats his hand to Azazel, "yes I need employees not idiots-". Azazel glares at him and stomps out the room, despite the many reasons for Azazel to quit his job, he still stays, in hope that his friend would actually stop acting like shut to other people but him... Well sometimes.

Erik was alone again in his office, his gaze shifts to his wrist.

'he's dead'

Erik doesn't always think of his soulmate but he can't help but think, if one day his soulmate would be in grave danger and he'll be the one to save them. The cliché way of meeting your soulmate. 

*

Erik runs down the street, ready to smack anyone in sight. He hates being a nuisance to the public but if he misses a meeting again, he would not be responsible for the bodies that'd appear an hour after. 

Erik cusses loudly when he's forced to use the dark alley way. He ran as fast as his legs could go, so tripping into something wasn't the best idea.

He slams his face to the ground, groaning loudly when he blinks his eyes open. Noting the blood dripping down to his coat. He wipes his nose.

"He's not dead Charles calm down-"

"HE'S DEAD- WE KILLED HIM-" Erik's eyes grew wide, he said the words. He looks down to his wrist and noticed the tattoo fading slowly. Only then did he notice that there was another person laying on the ground beside him. His face covered in blood. Holy hell-- did he do that? Erik's eyes widen. 

"Hank! Hank are you alive?" the Charles guy yelled, Erik's stood up and helped 'Hank' sit up.

"is he dead?-" Erik mumbles, making Charles eyes widen looking down at his own wrist. 

"you're my-"

"No time! Charles, Help me carry-" the blonde yelled, grabbing Hank's arm. 

"no no- I'll carry him" Erik quickly lifts hank over his shoulder. "where do we-"

"Charles we need to go to your estate-" The blonde fishes for her phone, "I'm calling Alex-"

It all went by so fast, the first moment Erik was carrying a stranger around waiting for a car and the next, Erik finds himself carrying a bloody man he has never met into a mansion he's never seen before . He laid him down onto a couch . They take a few seconds to digest that none of them knew exactly who Erik was. None of them speak of it yet, they were too busy to determine if Hank was alive or not. Hank was rushed to another room by a man bigger than Erik, leaving with 'Alex'. Erik didn't bother follow, nor did the blonde or Charles.

"um.. " the girl finally said breaking the awkward silence, "thank you- but who are you?"

Erik looks at the blonde, "Erik." he simply replied.

"That doesn't really answers my question. What were you doing?"

"I was rushing to a meeting and had to take a detour, what were you 3 doing in a dark alley anyway?" Erik raises his eyebrow, Charles flush pink

"you see we were trying to test out a theory I had made, my friend volunteered and well- it didn't go well." Charles looked guilty, looking down to his blue button up shirt and noticed blood is on his shirt as well. Which made Eirk think to himself that he might be in the presence of a murderer.

"shouldn't we bring him to the hospital?" Erik raised an eyebrow. 

"no no- we can't, they'll find out about our blood-"

"Charles!" The girl shouted cutting off Charles from his words. 

"It's alright, he's a mutant too" Charles smiles, "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Charles Xavier and this is my sister Raven. The man you helped get over here was Hank." Charles's smile suddenly was twice as big as 2 seconds ago. 

*

It's been 2 hours since Erik had helped Hank. He knew he had no business on whether he dies or not but he had some uncharacteric guilt pooling in his stomcah since he may or may not have kicked his head by accident. Right now, Erik was outside trying to explain to Azazel why he's late again. 

"why do you keep getting yourself into these things?"

"shut it, I'm your boss and what do you mean keep? This isnt exactly common for me to accidentally kick someone in the head." 

"I meant murder. Remember James? That intern had such a bright life ahead of him-"

"stop exaggerating, I didn't kill him. I merely shouted at him"

"you call that merely shouting? Erik you--"

Erik rolls his eyes as he ended the call. He had an excuse, he was about to turn around when he noticed Charles walking over to him. "so..."

Charles said slowly, "Soulmates.... I never thought I'd find you." Charles said faintly.

"neither did I..." he looks down so he could stuff his phone into his pocket.

Erik looks up to Charles finally taking his features in. Charles was shorter than him which he smiled at. he had inhuman blue eyes, Light freckles dotting his face, soft curls of hazel nut hair combed to the side. Erik's smile turns into a smirk when he noticed Charles was looking at him as well. 

"so.."

Charles snaps back to Reality when Erik starts speaking,

"was that awkward eye contact or were we checking each other out?"


End file.
